The Freezing Point
by K. East
Summary: When Katara is stricken by a bout of amnesia, an unlikely friend watches over her. [ZK]
1. Prologue

a/n: I killed the plot bunnies.

**Prologue**

Katara shivered as she made her way across the river.

She liked the cold – couldn't live without it. But nevertheless, she felt a sense of iciness, crawling up her soaked skin and spreading across her fingertips. The river was impossibly strong, and she could only protect herself a little by bending.

She had been running for a long while and an instinct in her told her to keep running. She pushed and struggled against the water; for what reason, she dared not to think about. Adrenaline rushed through her like electricity, dripping down her spine.

She gasped as she reached the high shore. The cold night air hit her full blast. She scrambled up the bank, trying to find footing in the slippery mud.

She made a desperate lunge when she realized she was getting nowhere. Her clammy hands slipped away from the earth, and she fell.


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning

A/n: I couldn't think of another name for Me. So Me it will have to be, although in all honesty I could've sworn there was another, better word right on the tip of my tongue and I couldn't get it out. I was tempted to leave it blank but that would have some confusion, yes?

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

Zuko

When I was 12, I saw a great sight. A tragic, terrible, great sight.

My father had allowed me to come with him to scout out a newly conquered city. The city itself was quite interesting – the people and their culture were different from that of my sheltered childhood at the Palace.

But when we had returned to the harbor to board the _Enigma_, my father's favorite ship at the time, I had seen a Dark Thing on the shore. A limp, motionless Dark Thing.

It had been a woman, but she breathed no longer. In her arms was a child, no older than eight.

It had become apparent to me that the woman had tried to keep her daughter warm, by giving her the last bit of life she had.

How I'd conceived this idea at the innocent age of 12, I do no know. But as I looked down at this sight – as villagers flocked around me – as a fishmonger assured me he knew the girl and would help her, I knew it was true – all true.

So when I found the blue-eyed girl on the bank four years later, I knew what to do.

Me

I do not know my name. I address myself as I or me.

And strangely, this doesn't bother me. The dark is blessed to me.

Zuko

She seems to be awake, and I hurry with my morning routine. It will be better if she has someone to explain things. I poke my head into my tent, where I've put her. She is sitting up. She looks at me, and I look at her. Her face and hair are mud-caked.

"Hello," she says simply. "I do not remember myself so it is better not to ask."

I am surprised at this. "You…cannot remember?" She nods.

"Why is your face marked so?" she asks.

I hesitate. This girl is incredibly forward. "A burn," I finally say. There is no trace of emotion in my voice.

"I think," she says, "I think I know you.

I am not surprised. I am an exile, an outlaw. My face adorns numerous posters throughout numerous cities. But her voice sounds slightly familiar and I silently wish I could get a closer look at her face.

Me

I feel him watching me, and something is eerily familiar about it. It tugs at my mind, and I wish for the first time this morning that I could push the darkness away. My head aches and I fall back to the ground.

Before I know it, warm hands are cradling my head, and there is a murmuring of words that fall apart before they reach my ears. I fell water being poured down my throat. I fight not to choke on it, and I don't. But the blackness comes over me once again.

Zuko

She cannot remember. She looks so pitiful, her dark hair, a chocolate brown, clinging wetly to her face. Those great blue eyes –

I recognize her.

I can remember.

Me

When I wake, again, there is a chill in the air that I feel instantly. As I crawled out of the tent, I see him watching me.

"What?" I ask. What if I was wrong? Maybe he isn't the friendliest of people –

He says something. Mutters it.

"Come again?" I am confused.

"I said, I know you." He replies loudly.

"You…do?" I am suddenly hungry for this knowledge.

"Yeah." He starts rummaging through a bag.

I tap my foot, waiting. Finally, he turns towards me.

"Don't know your name," he says. He is scooping a sort of dry bran into a wok. Silly thing, if you ask me. Nothing wrong with a good kabob.

"You know me, but don't know my name." I repeat this dryly. He nods, ignoring my sarcastic tone. He'd begun to fry his mixture of bran and water, occasionally poking it with a red chopstick.

I sigh and settle down near him as he cooks over his blazing fire. Funny. It wasn't there earlier.

He glances at me warily and for a second I catch his unguarded expressions. There is fear – fear of me? There is greed – for what? There is, in its purest form, recognition. And all this is blanketed by confusion of the most complicated sort.

All this is hidden in his cold tiger eyes.

Zuko

"What are you cooking?" she asks. For a moment I say nothing. I had always found those eyes had a tendency to read me. Then, I say,

"Breakfast."

"Not too talkative, are you?" She tries to smile. It turns into a confused grin.

I hate her just then. She had barged in on me in my weakest moment. How do I know she even has this – what was it called – amnesia? Was that the word? Yes; I recall Uncle Iroh having a short bout of it when I was twelve. Twelve seemed to be the age when everything happened.

My thoughts, I muse, seem to go everywhere today.

"Did…do I know you?" She asks. I stiffen. She had no memory; I could make up anything I want.

"You did." I say truthfully. She smiles.  
"And did I like you?"

My breath catches in my throat at that. What could I say? "Absolutely hated me."

She laughs, and was not meant to.


	3. Chapter II: Help

**Chapter II: Help**

Zuko

I didn't know what to do with her. She seemed apt to stick around camp, and I would rather not have another burden.

After my sister had completely use me – after my uncle had passed away – after my father refused to bring me back home – I wanted no more to do with people, the people of the war, the people who had taken everything from me and dangled it just out of reach.

Now _she_ is back, and I didn't even know her name; what's more, she is completely ignorant of our…history.

She doesn't remember the night in the cave, like I do. She doesn't remember how she'd looked into my eyes and I into hers. She doesn't remember the utter sense of fear when Azula had attacked. She doesn't remember the betrayal we'd both felt when I was forced to turn on her.

Me

He keeps giving me odd looks. It seems to me he wants to be rid of me.

I ask if he has any family; he says it's been two months since he saw them, and there is a bitter tone to his answer that silences me.

He offers me a bowl of something and I accept, suddenly ravenous. The fried, grainy paste isn't very good, so he either was having problems this morning or wasn't use to cooking before now.

Still, this opens up the quiet a little more.

"If only I could remember," I say, and he gives me a long sideways look.

"Trust me. You don't want to."

But he doesn't understand the darkness. He doesn't know what it's like to not know your own name – to wonder who you are and where you're from and if there are people looking for you.

The darkness is like the Rooster – sometimes happy, friendly; other times alerting you to the beginning of something new and strange.

Zuko

She is incredibly persuasive.

Part of me knows I've already agreed to let her stay in camp. She hasn't asked outright – but her lost expression and the way she looks down nervously at any mention of her 'condition' ask me every moment.

"Do you think it'll come back?" she asks. "Do you think I'll remember?" I shrug. There is something sad about her face.

"Sometimes," I say, "it takes one word to bring it back. "Sometimes it never comes back."

"Tell me what you know of me."

I don't want to, at all. I don't want to bring back painful memories; I don't want to share my mistakes with her. But I do.

"You are a Waterbender," I say. She looks surprised. "A strong one. A Master."

"You bend fire?" She looks at me. I run a hand through my hair, feeling…observed. She's really too perceptive for her own good.

Me

He tells me more – of how my friend is the Avatar. How I have an older brother, with shorn hair and a warrior attitude. How I'd tried to save the Earth King; how I'd been captured and kept in a cave, and how that was when I met him, Zuko. It all seems quite right and noble.

I look at him, hoping for more; but he seems to have nothing more to say. His face is quiet and he clutches his tin plate.

I say, "What of the crystal cave? You did not tell me what happened when you were thrown down there, and we met."

He hesitates. "You offered to heal my scar," he said briefly.

"But I didn't."

"No."

Zuko

She sees the lies in me. She knows I have known her for longer than I say. Excluding my pursuit of her and her friends did not put me in a favorable light as I thought it would. It hardly did anything. I ask her if she remembers anything now.

"No," she says sadly. "I – I felt tremors, as if it was quit near. But there was still a block, as if – as if…"

"…something didn't want you to remember," I finish. How I know this is strange to me.

_She trips, stumbles; they are after her, so much faster. Running is her only thought. Run run runrunrunrun._

_Then there is the stream. She is not afraid; it drags at her, won't listen won't._

_CRACK it hits her – salty – she's falling, falling and then it hits her._


	4. Chapter III: Questions

A/n: Pretty short chapter. But three chapters in a day – y'all are lucky! XD Even I want to know where this is going.

**Chapter III: Questions**

Zuko

It's funny – one minute she sleeps peacefully and next she's screaming, flailing out. And I know she is having a nightmare.

I shake her; her eyes snap open and she stares at me for a moment. Briefly I see the old Waterbender I'd fought before.

"Bastard traitor TRAITOR YOU'D CHANGED I thought you changed changed Uncle was wrong you changed."

I stare at her. She still says more. She curses me. She threatens me. Then, very quickly, she falls silent. Asleep.

No matter what she says in the morning, though, I know every word was meant for me, Prince of the Fire Nation, son of the most powerful man on Earth.

I stroke her hair solemnly as she breathes erratically. It is cool to the touch, but I feel the heat from her body and know she is frightened.

Me

I do not recall the dream he said I had, but I believe him. There is a mark, a scratch, on his face. I'd flung my arms out, clawing him in the process, he said. No doubt about it.

The story he'd told me yesterday was not a story that could be made up. I would believe every word he said unless there was proof other.

I'm nervous. He is gathering things into a bag, saying that it isn't ever safe, for _anyone_, to stay in the same place too long.

Why is he in danger? Is someone looking for him?

Further more, is someone looking for _me_? What happens if I travel farther away? The people who look for me – are they good or bad?

Of all these questions, I have the answers to none, because of the Blackness that keeps me from knowing.

So I just follow his lead.


	5. Chapter IV: The Humor and The Ivy

A/n: Don't even ask where its name came from. XD I don't own Avatar. Please alert me to any typos.

**Chapter IV: The Humor and The Ivy**

_Faster faster she's coming running catching up. It's slippery oh so slippery and I can't hold on. I don't know if it would work, but…It's a scar can't be healed can't can't can't Blackness washing over me CRACK pounding of feet, no shouting no talking. It's her her her evil bastard he didn't change – No good at all…Sokka was right. It's her she's running, she's catching up, but I've got the lead, I've got the water on my side. Ohh icy cold muddy don't let go! Falling so far but so short. It's not far at all but CRACK and it's hit me and the Blackness is here here here._

Zuko

Another nightmare. I've put her on the opposite end of my tent – thank Agni it isn't _too_ small – and I lie close to the door flap. She's twisting and turning and talking. Talking about me. She mutters words that are slurred, and muffled by blankets, but I catch words such as "Sokka", "scar", and "bastard". Yes…Sokka was her brother. And unless she thought Sokka was a scarred bastard, it was probably something more along the lines of "Sokka hates that scarred bastard and so do I."

I sigh.

It is natural that she hates me; it is natural she has nightmares about me.

But even so, was it not I who saved her? Pulled her up the bank and onto drier land? Warmed her with my fire? Was it not I who fed her the next morning? Is it not I sharing my tent and few supplies with her?

She has stopped her mumbling, and I now look at her to see she's alright.

She's awake. Looking at me.

She says, "It was so real."

"Tell me what happened," I say, before realizing I'd just broken my man-of-few-words attitude.

"Please," I add. I am still a Prince, even if exiled and unwanted. I must act accordingly.

"My brother," she asks. "What is name?"

"Sokka."

She nods. "I saw him. He was telling me to go. He was trapped – I don't know how, but he was. He told me I still could get away. He told me to run."

She stopped there. "All I remember," she says.

"You ran?"

"Yes," she said, eyes shimmering with ascending tears. "I left him behind, didn't I?"

"It's only a dream," I protest. But I know better. It is a _memory_, of the most painful sort.

"It was so real," she repeats.

Me

I didn't tell him why I'd run, what I was running from. I didn't tell him of the woman who pursued me, who was going to kill me like she'd killed others. I ran because I knew I couldn't save the others – that if they had any hope at all, it lay in themselves.

But who _were_ the others? My friends? I wanted those memories back. I wanted to see past the Blackness and into myself. Is it impossible?

We trek over hills and valleys for a number of miles before we come to a stream. He plunges in, wading across. It comes up to his chest – and he's tall. I stop short. Visions, incomprehensible and frightening both, flash through my mind.

I cannot cross. It is my fear.

Zuko

There is a terrible, frightened expression on her face, and I know why. I come back to the short and lay a hand on her cool shoulder. She looks at me, shaking her head.

"I can't," she says.

Before I know it, I'm scooping her up in my arms. She is incredibly small and light.

"Hey!" she protests.

"Either way you have to get across," I say. I hold back a grin. She looks so powerless there.

I start into the water. It rises higher, and higher, until the bottom of her dress is soaked. She is stiff as a piece of wood, and doesn't relax until we're all the way across. She looks back at the water for a moment before following me.

"Thank you," she says quietly.


	6. Chapter V: The Blackness

**Chapter V: The Blackness**

Me

I ask him to help me with the Blackness, and he just looks at me. We'd just finished setting up his tent.

"Why do you want to remember?" he asks. "All those memories are painful."

I look at him. "I want to know. I want my name, my friends, my family. What kind of life did I have? What kind of life have I now?" I give him a hard look.

Very slowly, he says, "What kind of life does anyone have? With this war? Three years ago I was heir to the throne of the most powerful nation in the world. Now I'm practically a hermit."

I fall silent. It is true. We'd both been affected by this war in unimaginable ways. I, with the Blackness stopping me from recalling anything, he with his exile. I had put all my trust into Zuko, at the risk that all he has told me is false. And he has done the same for me.

I speak again, softer. "If I could push it away, I could help. But even after you have told me so much, I can't remember. Why?"

"I…don't know." He looked frustrated. "I'm not a Healer."

"Sokka and I met many Healers. He hurt himself a lot."

He stared at me. I covered my mouth in surprise, realizing what I'd just said.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" he asked. He looked…almost suspicious.

"I don't know," I say. He raises a brow. _The_ brow, since the other one was singed off long ago. This almost made me giggle. Almost, but not quite.

"Look," I say. "If one word can trigger a memory, there must be something that can bring it _all_ back."

Zuko

I saw her watching me. Looking at my scar. And suddenly, I'm in the cave again.

"_Maybe you could be free of it," her voice says. My eyes widen. _What?

"_I have healing abilities." She steps closer, but I feel disappointment in my gut, and turn away. _It's a scar. It can't be healed. _Then she appears at my elbow, holding a bottle, telling me – something. My heart is pounding. She sounds confident – is it possible?_

_Her hand is touching my scar. I close my eyes, and –_

"It's getting dark." She punctures my daydream.

Spreading a pair of blankets within the tent, I wait for her to crawl in before I follow, hunched over. She settles against the back of the tent and I against the door flap. The shelter is still not the roomiest.

"Sorry I take up so much room," she says apologetically.

"It's alright." My voice sounds…gruff. I realize I'm trying to hide under an unpleasant exterior – something I haven't done for months. It's amazing how fast one can fall back to old habits.

What I don't realize is tonight, I'll be the one with a nightmare.

"_Get out of my sight!" I cower, unsure._

"_Out!" she screams. She's lost her cool, collected attitude for once._

"_You promised…" my voice breaks. Azula always lies. Why'd I believe her?_

"_Father will not be happy!" She shrieks this and a pair of soldiers – the Dai Li? – burst in._

_I panick and blast through the wall with fire._


	7. Chapter VI: What We Share

A/n: I really dislike this chapter. Oh, and since this story takes place soon after the season finale (dunno if you've figured that out yet), there will be some spoilers and things. If you haven't watched the season finale, you'd better before you read this chapter, or you might not understand some of it.

**Chapter VI: What We Share**

Me

When I wake the next morning, he is already up. He sits outside of the tent, holding in his hands a yellow flame. I sit next to him, saying nothing. He releases his breath with a soft _whoosh_, as if he'd been holding it in. I look at the ground, knowing something is bothering him. I will not ask, but from his slumped shoulders I know my presence must be at least a little comfort to him. Suddenly the flame is extinguished. In the dim, dawning light we still sit. His fists clenched. His fingers are pale and clammy. We continue like this for five minutes or more, before he speaks.

"We'll never heal from our past." His voice is tired, relinquished. It surprises me – how he sounds. Like he's given up.

"I don't have a past," I say softly, trying to joke.

"You do," he says, "but I haven't told you all of it."

I pause. "What?"

"There was more to it."

My heart quickens. More? More? _Another chance at freedom,_ I think.

"My father burned me, gave me this scar, in an Agni Kai. A fire duel. He sent me into exile – as you know – and made the price for my return a high one."

"The Avatar." My voice cracks.

He nods, as if not knowing or caring how I'd guessed.

"I pursued you for so long after you discovered the Avatar in an iceberg. Nothing mattered to me but my honor, my father's love."

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed."_

"_That's something we have in common."_

"_Try to understand. I need the Avatar to restore something I've lost. My honor."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

I wait. To let him continue. He takes a deep breath.

"In the cave-"

I suck in a breath.

"-we fought."

Not something I would've expected.

"You yelled at me. I – I tried to hurt you. To help my sister. My uncle came just in time to save you…from me."

I sit, dumbfounded. "So you turned against me."

"My sister is a liar. Not long afterwards she grew upset with me and I escaped from her. It was incredibly unlike her. But…the Earth Kingdom, and my uncle, are both dead and gone."

"Where have the good things gone?" I wonder out loud. Then, in a flat tone, "You lied."

"Yes."

"And what about my name? Lie about that, too?"

"No, I –"

"And my brother?"

"No –"

"How can I trust you?"

Zuko

Before I know it, flames throw themselves from my fingertips, sparking at her but not dangerously. I feel the heat rising up in me again. I push myself up. Standing, I tower over her. I clench my teeth together. How dare she – how dare she! But I remember my lies, and I remember my attempts to capture her friend. I remember how I stalked toward her, ready to kill, or capture, as she cried over the 12 year-old boy they call the Avatar. I remember this, and more. My betrayal of Uncle. My childhood at the Palace – sheltered from all but the hand of my father. And I knew I've answered her question, that I answered it long before I found her on the riverbank, cold and unconscious.

"You can't trust me." And with that, I leave the camp.


	8. Chapter VII: Untouchable

A/n: Gosh, aren't y'all lucky. Three chapters today! And I hope to add to DoD later.

**Chapter VII: Untouchable**

Me

I couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal. These past few days have been incredibly important for me. As I try to stoke my original memory into life, I develop a new one. Filled with things I know I've done but view only as a spectator. I'd grown to trust him, and that trust has been nearly broken. It is only the way he'd said it – "You can't trust me" – and the utter _acceptance_ with which he said it that had saved him in my eyes.

Now I wonder where he is, what he's doing. Sitting on a rock somewhere feeling sorry for himself? Making a makeshift shelter, not intending to ever return and wishing he hadn't left all his supplies here? Meditating, like he'd done the first evening I'd been in camp?

All these questions I ask – will they get my anywhere?

Zuko

I shouldn't have left. What if… I don't want to think about it, but it happens anyway.

What if Azula finds her? Or Mai, or Ty Lee, or one of the Dai Li?

If it were Azula, she would talk. She would say, _Yes, Zuko has been here._ She would point my sister right to me.

But is that all I am worried about? I know Azula must've been after her. Or, at least, _someone_ had been after her. Maybe I'd gone and left her in danger – of being killed, or of being tortured. The worst part of the idea is that of all the information she is supposed to have, she recalls none of it now.

I turn around. There is no way I can let the girl face all of that – even if she had been my enemy months ago. It will be a long trek back, but… it is worth twice what I've kept from her.

Me

I bed down for the night, thinking how there is no one to guard the entryway of the tent while I sleep. It feels unnaturally cold without Zuko's warm presence.

_Every element's good for something,_ I think wryly. Except for Water. I wonder what _it's_ good for – my element. What do I _do_?

Before I know it, I am drowsing off.

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed." He lied to me, lied, no change. Toph and his uncle – friends? Where is Toph? Where is Sokka? Where is Aang? Oh, sweet glory, to Sedna above, don't let them be dead. And the King – where is he? The King of Omashu? The Earth King? He lied! Bastard betrayed me TRAITOR LIAR and Azula running I fall and CRACK it hits me. "That's something we have in common." Katara! Go! You can still get away! _No, Sokka, no! I won't leave you. You're my brother. You're my brother. You're all my friends. _"Go, Katara." Grey eyes, sad, and it hits me._

Zuko

When I finally make it back to camp, she is asleep. _Thank Agni, _I think, _she is still here. Alive._ I crawl in and curl up next to her – I am exhausted. My legs feel like jelly, the kind Uncle makes when I am not feeling well. Although to that, I much prefer a mug of green tea. She makes a small noise and turns over, facing me, her peaceful expression rendering me helpless, feeling an irresistible urge to just lie, and look at her, and think of what I've done.

"_You're a terrible person, you know that!?"_ It plays in my head, over and over again, until I am finally too tired to keep my eyes open.

The next morning I wake to a sight I am not used to. She sits up, cross-legged, watching me from her side of the tent. She looks at me so confidently, in…in such _familiarity_, that I know, and she knows I know, but she says it anyway.

"I remember," and I feel like the whole world has swiveled on its heel to look at me, with a stare that could either be hatred or an offer of friendship.


	9. Chapter VIII: Beckon

A/n: Wow! I've got some glowing reports about this – definitely not one I'm going to stop writing until it's absolutely, 100 finished. If y'all have any suggestions as to where the story goes, please, please, please send me a message about it. XD I want my readers to be satisfied with it. Of course, I won't use any ideas totally…it does have to have some suspension and surprise. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter IX: Beckon**

Katara

"You know what I find funny?" I say. "You told me nearly the whole story. And I still didn't, _couldn't_ remember."

By the looks of things, he finds it less funny and more nerve-wracking. Of course, he must feel that everything is nerve-wracking, today. After I told him, I'd really realized it on my own. I'd run through everything – every childhood memory, every adventure with the "Gaang". It was heaven to me, and I'd burst into tears, wrapping him in an embrace. The fact that I could remember every detail, every feeling, of his cruel change of heart, meant nothing to me.

Now we sit together in front of the fire; we sit and talk and he tells me of Azula's quick rejection after she'd gotten what she wanted. I, in turn, tell him of Azula's pursuit – how I'd been running from her and the Dai Li, when I tried to cross the stream. How they _didn't_ find my unconscious body is beyond me.

"Karma?" suggests Zuko. I giggle at this. How surprising that after a talk about such serious matters, he can still lighten the mood so easily. It must be a newly acquired skill, because I'd never known him to laugh before.

Quickly, though, I grow sober and nearly solemn. "What now?" I ask. He just looks at me.

"What do you mean, 'What now?'" he returns.

"I mean, now that I have my memory back, where will I go?"

Zuko

At first, I don't understand what she means. I just give her a blank look. She returns it with the confidence I will soon understand, and she is right. She has her memory back, and she wants to return to her life before this incident. Something twists inside me. How dependent I have grown! I've taken her company for granted, I realize, in the span of a week. I swallow.

"Wherever you go, I'm going with you," I say. She looks at me curiously. Raising my hands in defense, I say, "It's boring on my own. Besides, I'm tired of Azula's cruelties." Katara – it's hard to think of her that way – shakes her head.

"You tried to escape the war, and I won't drag you back into it." Her eyes have dropped to the ground at her feet.

"Please," I say. "You're forgetting that you can't possibly beat Azula and rescue your friends by yourself. Even in the cave, when you had the Avatar on your side…"

"His name is Aang."

"_Aang_ on your side. And my uncle. Three of the most powerful benders in the world together couldn't match her and me."

"You think pretty highly of yourself."

"_No,_" I say, exasperated. "But you could use some help."

"Toph and Aang will fight if they get the chance. Toph is an Earthbender, Zuko. She can bend _metal_, for crying' out loud."

I put a hand to my forehead. "For the love of Agni…don't make me…"

She grins suddenly. "What ya gonna do, tough guy?"

Hardy har har. But as long as she wants to joke… I mock growl and feint a lunge. She responds by splashing water in my face. Damn. I splutter and wipe at the water with my sleeves. She just giggles.

"No fair," I finally say.

She snorts. "Life isn't fair."

"Haven't I heard _that_ before," I say almost wistfully.

Katara

At noon, we're still talking over the fire. Or what's left of the fire, now that the cool hours have receded. He doesn't mention helping me find my friends again, but I know he is thinking about it. What if, though…what if it amounts to nothing? What if we're captured? Then it would be my fault for his loss of freedom.

Suddenly I become aware of the growing quiet. I look up and see him gazing thoughtfully at me.

"I know what you're thinking," he says. "And I don't care."

"But I don't want you to risk your freedom for me." He just looks at me, his amber eyes serious. Then he stands and comes around the fire; he grasps my hand and says, "I don't want to worry about you." I'm surprised; this is incredibly out of character for Zuko. But I feel uncomfortable. Pulling my hand away, I say abruptly. "You can come, but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

_Stupid,_ _you don't have to be so cold._ But the damage is already done. Zuko turns away, face masked by a careless expression. _Now you've gone and hurt him, _I think angrily to myself. _And after everything he's done for you!_

_And for Aang,_ a silent voice reminds. I cannot help but recall what Aang had told me privately of the Blue Spirit.

He's walking away now, probably to practice firebending, or meditate, whatever he does when he's angry.

"Wait!"

Zuko ignores me.

"Wait," I repeat, quieter. He pauses, but just waves an arm at me. I run to him – not easy in my dress, contrary to common belief – and grab him by the sleeve.

"I'm sorry," I say breathlessly. "I don't know what came over me – I really would like it if you helped me."

He wrenches his arm from my grip. "Forget about it," he mutters. "I don't care."

"But I do."

He turns. "What?"

I look at him – his lean figure, his ruffled hair, his slim face. His violent red scar, which sinks drastically into his features. Stepping forward, I place my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I said, I care." And it's true.

Zuko stares. Then, before I can react, his right hand is stroking my cheek. He inclines his head, leaning in, and I close my eyes.

Just before being knocked to the ground by a burst of flame.


	10. Chapter IX: Reliving Nightmares

A/n: I _could_ torture y'all with the suspense…but I don't want to. XD It's suspenseful to me, too, even though I know what happens!

…battle scenes are incredibly difficult to write. Please don't eat me.

P.S. Chi is my original character. He may come into play later in the story.

**Chapter IX: Reliving Nightmares**

Zuko

"Well, well, well," a feminine voice says mockingly. "Isn't that the sweetest little love scene?"

"Azula!" I shout. "Don't touch her!" Katara is lying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't want the girl, _Shu_," she replies sardonically. "You got away last time, Brother, but there is something you owe me."

"I have nothing to do with this war now!"

"Right. Which is why you are with the likes of _her_, I presume?" My sister walks slowly, circling, like a hungry wolf-bat, but I will not turn my back to her. She appears to be alone, but it is likely there are Dai Li agents around somewhere.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly. She smiles – it is like the white jade plant Uncle consumed accidentally: beautiful, but deadly.

"I want to know where you've hidden away the Avatar and his friends."

My breath catches. "I don't know what you mean."

Azula's voice becomes icy. "Don't lie to me, Zuko."

"I'm not lying."

"Exactly two and a half months after you escape from me – after you've eluded me for so long – the very day, _the very day,_ Zuko, I capture the Avatar and his little friends, he disappears. They all disappear. _There was no struggle, Zuko._"

I am silent. Katara's friends – they are alive after all?

"Tell me, brother," she says coolly. "Did the Blue Spirit return for another go?"

"No."

"Liar!"

A whip of blue fire rears at my head – like the blue dragon in my dream. I dodge it and summon the heat to my fingertips – ready to drive it at her. I swivel and punch a series of fireballs at her; she evades them, one by one. There is a crack as a burst of lightning comes towards me – I reflect it back toward her, as Uncle taught me, and Azula's eyes grow wide as she is forced to duck under it.

Once I have this advantage, I send a roaring wave of flames outwards, and she barely manages to shield herself.

Then she tosses fire at Katara. Helpless, unconscious, Katara. Or more like helpless, just-waking Katara.

I throw myself in front of her. The last thing I see is a flash of blue.

Katara

There is an _oomph_ as Zuko is hit in the stomach by the flames. I scream. My head feels…woozy, but I summon a length of water from the pouch I always carry, and whip it quickly at Azula. If only Sokka was here – he _was_ a trained warrior, after all. She is taken by surprise at how quickly I come to my feet, and I wrap the water around her arm. One down. Holding firm on the first one, I pull another whip to snake around her right arm.

Zuko

It burns. As if in a dream – it claws at my gut like a starving animal before settling, content with its work.

Everything moves, too, as if within a dream. Katara – where is she? There – slumped against a tree trunk. I am pulled by the arms, dragged through the copse. Something cries out – pain? My senses are incredibly dulled. Something slams into my ribs – someone kicking me. Then, a voice, wavering in and out of clarity, strikes me.

"_Don't_ touch him, Chi. I need him alive."

"As you wish, your Highness. And what of the girl?"

"The same goes for her. I have a feeling she may be useful."

There is a sliding, rattling of metal, and suddenly a face is by mine.

"Oh, Zuko," Azula sighs. "Never were the smartest one, were you?"

My head feels heavy, but I can make out her words, her _implications_.

"I know nothing of the Avatar," I growl.

She smiles. "Dear brother," she replies smoothly, "Father will be just as glad to have _you_ in custody as the _Avatar_."

I know this. Uncle and I had been forced to hide in Ba Sing Se under false names after my father, Lord Ozai, had placed a price on both our heads.

"Now," says my sister. "You owe me something."

"I owe you nothing," I spit out.  
"Wrong answer." She strides away, heels clicking against cold, concrete floor.

Katara

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

The burning – I scream. But they laugh, and I know the reason.


	11. Chapter X: The Escape

**Chapter X: The Escape**

Katara

I hear my name whispered from down the row. It's _his_ voice.

"What?" I whisper back, although I can't see him through the solid metal walls.

"We need to get out of here." I shuffle closer to the door, which has a single barred window.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Why now?"

"Because it's Music Night," he says sarcastically.

"Ha ha."

"Because I don't want to hurt you again."

"I don't blame you."

"But I am guilty otherwise."

"How will we escape?"

"How'd your friends escape?"

"Toph bent the door."

"And I take it you can't do that."

"Nope."

"Shit."

Silence. Then, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

I inspect the burns on my hands and silently wish I had water. But it appears that the Dai Li have stripped me of my weapons.

I dare not touch the burns, but, I think…I think I could find a source of water here. Somewhere.

Zuko

I hate myself. I hate myself for bending to Azula, for hurting Katara.

There is no way I can do that to her again. Next time I'll talk; I'll say anything, and Azula knows it. We have to get out of here.

Katara

I inspect the door – every bolt, every bar. But still, I see no possible way of escape. From the curses muttered two doors down, Zuko's probably got the same results.

"This is all my fault," I say.

"No."

"If I hadn't upset you-"

"A good leader should learn control. I have none."

"You _do_, you…" I trail off. _Does_ he?

"Don't try to fool yourself," Zuko returns dejectedly.

I am about to respond when I hear the _thump-thump_ of a Dai Li agent's boots on the flooring. He strolls closer, and I back into the corner of my tiny, dark cell. Then the footsteps stop, and his face is framed by the square window in my door. His brimmed hat shadows his face so I can see only rough, gaunt cheekbones and a jutting chin.

"Katara," he says. I freeze. Then, there is a turning of keys, and the door swings open.

I gape. He enters, and grabs me by the shoulders. Zuko is silent in his cell, as if trying to figure out what is going on.

The agent whispers in my ear, "This place is not monitored. You will be able to leave through the side door. But hurry – she plans to interrogate you once again."

I look at him with shock. "Who…?"

"Chi. That's my name. Now _go_. Before you leave, knock me out with this." He hands me a thick stick. "They'll think you hid it with you." I'm not about to protest. Chi quickly slips over to Zuko's cell and unlocks his door. Zuko steps out looking…confused. Frightened.

I pry open the side door and find myself facing a short hallway. Zuko bows to Chi, and then I swing the stick at the latter's head. He goes down in the first blow, and I leave the weapon lying useless on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks as we make our way down the hall.

"Yes," I say. "What, you've never escaped from a prison cell before?"

"_No_," he responds with a "duh" tone. "Although I've broken into and out of quite a few establishments."

"So I've heard."

He rolls his eyes. "At least we got a lucky break. We just have to get _away_ from here. Look, I think this is the exit."

He wrenches open the door.

Zuko

I stare.

"We're on a _ship_," Katara says. A shout goes up as a crewmember spots us.

"Prisoners out of their cells!"

Then Katara shoves me over the side. I yell as I plunge into the painstakingly cold water. She splashes in beside me and grabs my arm.

"Stop struggling!" she shouts.

My first thought is, "Okay."

My second thought is "Is she _crazy_?"

For a moment I think I'll drown. A stupid way to go – I'd rather die in battle. But something lifts me, pushes me towards shore – am I swimming or is she bending? Or both? There is a _squish_ of Katara's shoes as she steps ashore. She begins to run, and I follow suit, wind snatching at my hair. We run for a long mile, maybe more, turning and ducking and diving until even the adrenaline is not enough to carry us.

Katara goes down first, collapsing to the ground. I do the same, and we lay panting for a long while. Fortunately we are surrounded by a copse of trees and brush.

"I think," says Katara quietly, "we have gone far enough. They will not find us tonight."

"Yes," I say, shivering. The wind and water have set into my skin and the sun has already dropped below the horizon. I notice Katara is shaking as well, her hands pink and cold.

I sit up, and so does she. I gently draw her into my arms, heating her with my inner fire. She soon stops shivering and leans her head against my chest.

_All is good in the world,_ I think to myself.


	12. Chapter XI: New Conception

A/n: In case people didn't understand what happened to Katara's hands: As punishment for not talking, Azula forced Zuko to burn Katara. Kind of a twist on the whole torture-the-loved-one thing. . I tried to be subtle. Maybe too subtle.

**Chapter XI: New Conception**

Zuko

I dare not return to my campsite for my supplies, so it's down to starting over with the clothes on my back.

And Katara.

I'd woken this morning with her snuggled up to my chest. We were still hidden in the thicket of foliage, but it was an unnerving feeling. I'd hopped up quick as a skunk-bear and waited, sitting with my arms around my knees, for her to wake.

Katara

This morning is pierced with streaks of pink and orange. We sit, quiet, looking towards the east. I can tell from his expression that he, too, is reliving the previous day's events. The part I wonder about most is when I had leapt from the sea, dragging him with me, and we ran. It seemed everything had come full circle since Zuko rescued me.

Furthermore, he didn't speak to me like someone below him – like someone from a lowly tribe, someone younger than him – as he had in the past. Ever since my amnesia he'd treated me like…_I don't know._ _His equal?_ I wonder.

There is still so much of Zuko that I haven't seen yet. _Mentally,_ I tell myself, blushing slightly. _Emotionally._

Suddenly, warm fingers are resting over my own. I glance sideways, but he is looking straight forward. I make no attempt to move my hand.

"We have to leave this place," he says. "It's not safe."

"We?" I echo. He looks at me.

"Well…yes…"

"As in you and me."

He nods, eyes unsure.

"I can't."

"What?" Zuko stands, and I briefly mourn the loss of his calloused hand on my smooth one.

"I have people here," I say. "I need to find them."

He opens his mouth, then closes it. Sitting, he nods quietly and takes my hand again, this time lifting it to look at it. One pale finger traces the burn marks on my palm.

"I did this to you," he states blankly.

"The scars will fade in time."

He smiles sadly, and I am reminded of the flaming scar which marks him.

Zuko

It is now, and here, that I realize I've rejoined the war. This time, though, I am on the right side. The side Uncle wanted me to choose. It is now and here that I realize I may swing the balance between peace and war. It is now and here that I realize what my purpose is. It is now and here that I realize I love Katara.


	13. Chapter XII: Life

A/n: I was looking through my notebook and realized…I skipped an entire chapter! It's mostly fluff, so you didn't miss much, but…

**Chapter XII: Life**

Katara

Zuko and I travel farther north into the more populated country of the western Earth Kingdom, which is still fairly secluded. I hike along with him, not complaining of anything because I know if it were his choice, we'd be hiding from Azula on some remote island by now.

"I'm tired of hiding," I'd said. "I did plenty of that after meeting Aang." He'd had a look of exasperation on his face, repeating that he'd been foolish – ambitious.

Now we stop for a rest, settling upon a rather flat log fairly off the road ("Don't want run-ins with anyone who will recognize us and turn us in"). I give a sigh. It's been a long day.

"Tired?" he asks.

"You read my mind." I smile. Zuko returns it with a serene look of – what? I can't recognize the expression in his eyes, although it is familiar – as if I'd been gazed upon with the same look before.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and says, "Cheer up. Tomorrow will be a day of rest. We've gone quite far enough for now, and it's been a couple of days. Azula knows we could be anywhere by now."

"Almost anywhere."

"True."

"Then again, on foot?"

"Well…"

"In the past, you had your boat -"

"- ship -"

"- and we had a flying bison. Makes for good traveling."

He snorts. "Bison are _not_ a good way to travel."  
"Ever been on one?"

"No, but it sure made it easy to spot you and your little gang."

I exhale slowly. "You really gave us hell for awhile there."

"I know. I got the same in return."

I smile sweetly at him. "You're quite welcome, Prince Zuko."

He just rolls his eyes. "I grew out of that title," he says.

Zuko

It is true, too. I never thought of "Prince" as part of my name. "Prince Zuko" was a part of me long dead. It died when my hope died – when my father made me a wanted man.

"Don't look so dreary," Katara says.

"Huh?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Zuko, I swear."

"Do not!" I protest.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Typical teenage guy. Doesn't want anyone to know he has feelings."

She's actually right, but I'm not about to admit that. Snorting, I say, "I'm not like that."  
"Because you act years older."

Now _that_ takes me by surprise.

"Do I really?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Mmm."

Silence. In which I think things, things like: how can I be so casual? How can I laugh so easily? And: thank goodness Uncle isn't here to try and get us married.

Katara

I wait, knowing he must have something else to say. I smile when he says,

"So is that in a good way or a bad way?"

"Good way," I say truthfully. Zuko looks obviously at a loss for words. There is more silence as he scratches the dirt with the toe of his boot.  
"So, about last night," he starts.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I, uh…"

I stifle a giggle at how out of place Zuko seems. He scowls. "What?"

"Just thinking how funny you look."

"Hardy har har."

I just smile innocently, and he makes an incoherent noise, raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe you're enjoying the view."

"Wouldn't you like that."  
He spreads his arms out wide and grins cockily. "Can't say I wouldn't."  
My eyes grow wide at that, and I stand. "You're getting way too confident for your own good."

He shrugs. "Or maybe I'm serious."

Zuko

Katara looks as surprised as if I'd slapped her.

_Hey!_ I think. _I'm not that bad-looking, am I?_

I stand. "Maybe we'd better keep moving," I say, using a nonchalant tone of voice. "We do have an agenda to keep."

She snorts. "Not much of one."

"Or we could just stay here and keep talking about me," I suggest. Suddenly I'm in a playful mood. Katara gives me a withering look.

"No wonder your sister's trying to kill you," says she, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," I say, putting on a hurt look.

"That's life," and she smiles.


	14. Chapter XIII: Tender Moments

**Chapter XII: Tender Moments**

Katara

I'm finding Zuko increasingly annoying by the hour as we set up for the night. Contrary to his proposed "agenda", he just wants to laze around in camp. How I ever found the guy even remotely attractive, I don't know.

Even so, it's a pleasure to spend time with him in which I _can_ remember previous months' events and I _don't_ have ceaseless nightmares about his sister.

Zuko coughs, and I'm thrust out of my thoughts and back into the real world. I look up at him, and he coughs again.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." He responds shortly, as if not wanting to bring attention to himself.

"I think we'd better sleep now," I say. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Right."

I spread out my sleeping bag, leaving a couple yards of space between him and me. He notices this.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I reply.

"Do you regret this happened?"

"…this?"

"All of it. The war."

"Of course."

"Even if it meant you wouldn't have met your friends?"

That catches me off guard. "I…I don't know."

Zuko

I wonder if she loves me. She certainly hasn't rejected me, but does she _love_ me? What would've happened if Azula didn't barge in on us? Would I have kissed her?

…I can only imagine.

"_I said, I care." Shock…a sudden urge to kiss her – I'm that grateful. Her face is so dark, smooth, exotic. Her eyes, brilliant blue, pouring her soul out for anyone to see…so trusting. So whole and complete – so unlike me. For a moment, she is the Yin, and I am the Yang._

_Until it is broken by fire, burning hatred at my family's fingertips, at my fingertips._

Katara

Zuko wakes me up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning. I try to rouse him, but to no avail. Pressing my hand to his forehead, I am shocked by how feverish he feels. Quickly, I strip off his shirt – he's soaked in sweat.

I summon a length of water from my pouch and glove my hand, pressing it against his forehead. He gives a little groan, and my eyes fill with tears, because I can't sooth him in the least – only wait and watch for him to recover.

Zuko

When I wake, she is bent over the remains of the fire, prodding the dying coals as if she can nudge them back into life. Her back is to me, but I still have a clear view of the meager kiln she's built of sticks. She sits back and lets out a small growl of irritation. I lift one hand quickly and fire a spark past her, igniting the wood. Katara gives a little gasp and turns. I watch her from my position on the ground, silent.

"Thanks," she finally says.

"No problem." My voice sounds hoarse. "What happened?"

"You were sick." Now I notice her tired eyes and unbrushed hair.

"How long?" I ask as she adds wood to the fire with trembling hands.

"Two days."

"_What?_" I didn't – I didn't cost us that much travel time, did I? Did I?

Silently I curse myself. My sister could be on our paths right now; she could be waiting in the shadows, lurking, waiting for the right moment to leap out –

"Calm down, Zuko," she says. "We have plenty of time to move on."

I heave a sigh. Women. I _do_ love her, but she has no clue what we're dealing with.

"Um…"

"Hm?" Oh. Clever answer on my part.

"You do realize you said that out loud, right?"

"Said what?"

"…and I quote, '_I _do _love her, but she has no clue what we're dealing with._'"

I feel a sudden warmth, unusual even for me, as my face flushes.

"It's okay," she says. "The feeling's mutual."


	15. Chapter XIV: The Actions of Love

A/n: Updates will be coming in slower, now. I only have computer access once or twice a week after the 23rd.

**Chapter XIV: The Actions of Love**

Katara

Nothing was so surprising to me as when I told him, actually _told_ him that I loved him. He seemed to be equally surprised, but, in a sense, neither of us should've taken this long to realize...we'd talked, we'd watched the sun rise and set, we'd held each other's hands, we'd looked into each other's eyes...I'd almost let him kiss me, for Sedna's sake. Yet underneath it all, had I really felt...love?  
Yes. Zuko had rescued me, cared for me in my time of need. He was undoubtedly a gentle person at heart - he just needed the right companion to draw said gentleness out. It had been awkward at first after our revelation. He'd been silent, and I'd nearly bitten my nails to a pulp when he nodded, smiled - oh, the rare smile graced his features - and settled back down in his bag to rest.  
In an hour, I'd said, we would start off for a village to the east of us. A few passing travelers had mentioned seeing a Water Tribe boy there.  
Chances are slim, but I have a feeling it is Sokka.

Zuko

"How far until we reach the village?" I ask.  
"I don't know. The traveler mentioned a day's walk, that's all." She huffed as she hoisted a bag higher up her shoulder.  
"You know, I can carry that."  
"No. You're sick."  
I roll my eyes. I feel fine, but apparently she thinks differently. I concern myself with the dirt path, studying the various footprints left by recent travelers.  
I think back to just a few hours before. Katara had said she loved me, but it didn't really change anything between us.  
_Is this what love is like?_ I ask myself silently. It is not really like anything I expected.  
But still, it is good to know someone cares, and it is good to have someone to care about.

Soon enough, we come to a small fishing village just off the shoreline. There is a blend of shouts, thumps, and clanks as the villagers go about their work. Fishwives and little children alike give us curious glances.  
"Probably rare to see a Firebender or Waterbender here, let alone both together," Katara says.  
I just nod, feeling thoughtful, not talkative.

Katara

I've grown use to his mood swings, but I wish he would talk a little. We are in a new village, certainly exciting and with a people different from our own! But he seems to be consulting his conscience, and I leave him be. I already know he doesn't like being cut short of his thoughts.  
I spot a little shop where people actually seem to be enjoying the food, unlike past places. "Finally," I say, dragging Zuko with me towards the door. He protests, but is rebuked by a growl from his own stomach. We are met at the door by a young lady who seats us while giving us odd looks.  
She brings us two steaming bowls of fish stew, and then I ask her, "Excuse me, but have you seen a Water Tribe boy here in this village?" Her eyes widen, and she nods.  
"Is - is he still here?" My hands suddenly become sweaty and my mouth goes dry. What if we've missed them? What if -  
"Katara." Zuko's voice cuts in. I look up, and slowly my worries slide away...when I see none other than Sokka sitting not far away. We stare at each other over the heads of other diners, and I start to cry.


	16. Chapter XV: A Family Reunion

A/n: Zutara lime-ish-ness.

**Chapter XV: A Family Reunion**

Zuko

"It's just amazing we ended up in the same place after all this time," says Katara quietly. Sokka nods, but his attention is focused mainly on me.

"When'd _he_ get in the picture?" her brother asks suspiciously.

"I-" she starts, but I interrupt.

"Your sister got in a bit of trouble and I helped her out."

"You protected her?" His voice is unemotional, unsure.

"I had amnesia, Sokka," Katara says eagerly, "and he rescued me!"

"Oh," and his expression is calmer, more at ease.

"Where's Toph and Aang?" queried Katara.

"Uh..." Sokka looked uncomfortable, his blue-grey eyes averted. "Aang's okay, but...we don't know where Toph is."

I watch, confused. Is this the way their group always worked? Losing its members randomly only to gather them up again? Katara doesn't even appear concerned.

"She'll be back in a few days," she says, waving a hand. "I know her."

Sokka chuckles. "She's probably off at some Earthbending tournament."

_Okay, now I'm lost._ The siblings seem to be sharing some private memory, and I can't help but feel put off. There are...so many things I have missed. While I was foolishly chasing the Avatar all over the world, they were celebrating, mourning, fighting, sharing, learning, and growing. There is a sudden sickness in me as I realize there is no way they'll accept me into their group. I am wholly different and it is not meant to be.

Katara

Something about Sokka is...different. I can't quite put my finger on it. Although initially upset at Zuko's presence -this I could see in his eyes - he is now calmer, almost comfortable, after tell of my rescue.

But as I mentioned, something seems different. There is something new in my brother's face. Failure, maybe?

I push the thoughts aside. I can't wait to see Aang - I know things will be just as they were before.

Zuko

I don't want to, but Katara forces me to walk along to the little barn they'd apparently been provided with for shelter.

"Were all of your 'hideouts' so...humble?" I ask Sokka warily. He frowns.

"Yes." I know he must be thinking of the less-than-cozy but tolerable sleeping arrangements on my ship. Well, I'd stayed in similar places before - with Li, for example.

In a corner is the Avatar - Aang. His attention is focused on a few marbles that are spinning on his palm. Katara gives a little cough, and he looks up.

"Katara!" he exclaims, bouncing up to envelop her in a hug. "I missed you," he murmurs. Then his eyes lock on me.

Avatar Aang, I must explain, doesn't have the greatest impression of me. I'd hunted him for years; I'd chased him all over the world; I'd captured and threatened his friends.

But I've also helped him. I've rescued him from Zhao. I've let him go free too many times to count.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asks, much like Katara's brother had.

"I-" it's harder to say things to _him_ than to Sokka. But I lower my gaze and explain. "I found Katara and helper her out. She lost her memory, but it's back now."

Katara looks at me with an approving expression. Aang only look...discouraged.

"I thought you might know where Toph was," he says.

"I thought Toph was okay." Katara stares at the bald boy for a moment.

"I...have a troubling feeling." he explains. "She's been gone since this morning, but there's something _different_."

"We'll look for her tomorrow morning," proclaims Katara without hesitation. "And Zuko's staying here, right Zuko?"

"I, uh..." It's obvious her brother and friend don't exactly love me. "I shouldn't."

"You should," she insists. "But first, I want to go take a look at the path outside. I think I dropped something. Come on, Zuko, help me look." She tugs my arm.

Katara

At last, we are alone.

"You _dropped_ something?" he asks, rolling his eyes. I nod.

"Don't see you coming up with anything better."

"What'd you want, anyhow?"

I turn to him, taking a deep breath. "There's something you deserve that's way overdue."

He looks…confused, at most. I reach up to him, fingertips softly caressing the curves of muscle between his neck and shoulders. His breath catches and instinctively his arms slip around my waist, drawing me closer. I rise up on my toes, and our lips meet.

He hesitates at first, before leaning in, trying to deepen the kiss. I allow him to do so, clasping my hands around his neck and parting my lips slightly as his tongue darts in and out. He begins running his hands along my sides, and I moan softly into his mouth; this encourages him to continue. A rush of ecstasy flows up my spine, causing me to shiver in delight. I sigh as he withdraws, passion in his eyes.

We kiss again with a renewed lust; his hand travels to my lower back and pulls me against him. There is electricity up and down the hard lines of his body, and I think, _finally._ I want to sink into him.

My thoughts are filled only with this kiss.


	17. Chapter XVI: The Problems With Love

A/n: Sorry. For not updating earlier, and for giving you such a short, eventless, and all-around crappy chapter in the hopes that it'll tide you over until I can type up Chapter XVII.

**Chapter XVI: The Problems With Love**

Zuko

There was nothing so stunning to me as the previous day's event. We'd both admitted caring for the other, but it had still taken me by surprise how…_sure_ she was, how much she wanted _me_.

But these thoughts are behind me, for now, because it is sure that Katara's Earthbending friend is missing, and not of her own accord.

"I should've started looking yesterday when I realized she was gone," mopes Aang. "Now whoever's taken her will have a day's head start."

"It's not your fault, Aang," assures my love. "Look here!" she stoops by a bush and plucks off a golden thread. "Fire Nation uniform," she announces after inspecting it.

"How can you tell?" I'm dumbfounded. Was _I_ so easy to track?

She winks. "I know my way around clothes."

"She fixed all of mine when you were chasing us," states Sokka. He is still being distant, and for good reason. Rescue or no rescue, I haven't given any of them, except Katara, a lot of reason to trust me.

We trek farther down the road.

"Here's some more." Katara holds up a scrap of red cloth proudly, then glances at me. "Zuko, does the Fire Nation keep to the roads?"

"If they can help it," I reply. _They. _Not _we._ I realize I was divided from my country long ago.

"We know what direction they're going in," pipes up Aang. "Let's get Appa and go."

Katara

Zuko is definitely not enjoying the ride on Appa, but at least we have an idea of where Toph is headed. If we fly through the night as well, we have a good chance of catching up to her.

Zuko

I wonder how I've come this far…I really shouldn't be here, with them. It was dangerous enough for without traveling with a group of people _all_ wanted by the Fire Nation.

I miss my country. I miss my childhood.

_Is Katara worth all this?_

She is.

Katara

Aang and Sokka take turns holding Appa's reins, although it's really unnecessary. Zuko just cling to the new litter for dear life while I drowse. It' been a long day…_and it will be an even longer night,_ I think, just before drifting off to sleep. I'm almost immediately woken by Sokka's voice.

"Fire Nation!" he hisses. I peer over the side of the litter. Sure enough there is a small camp of soldiers in red and gold uniforms. Various tents and boxes are scattered over a riverbank.

"Shit," says Zuko. We all look at him. "Those guys are my sister's personal guard," he says darkly. "She must be here."

Aang nods and tugs a rein. We swerve swiftly to the right, out of sight behind a few wandering clouds.


	18. Chatper XVII: Daring Moments

**Chapter XVII: Daring Moments**

Katara

Zuko persuades us to wait until nightfall to look for Toph. The firebenders, I know, rise with the sun. It's still hard to wait, though – I can only imagine what's happening to Toph.

On second thought, I pity the soldiers. Toph can be _extremely_ unpleasant when she wants.

It's cold, long waiting on Appa's back. We take turns sleeping, one person keeping watch at all times. Sokka seems to have recovered his "instincts" and will not let Zuko be the lookout ("He's Fire Nation, after all,").

Zuko

Trust is a strange thing. It takes years to build up, but one seed of doubt can undermine it. I've been far too trusting in my life – trusting Father to love me, trusting Azula to tell me the truth, trusting my mother to stay with me forever.

But some people do not trust enough, and I doubt I've ever met one of them – because I deserved everything I've been given since I started hunting for the Avatar – even if it seems unfair.

These thoughts I dwell on as the night approaches. I can feel my power waning and wish half-heartedly we'd decided to infiltrate in the daylight.

But it's time.

Katara

Zuko is taking his broadswords, in case we are discovered. He claims to be rusty, but I know he couldn't help but practice, out of habit more than necessity. Sokka, meanwhile, pockets his boomerang, and I take my water pouch. Aang brings nothing but his staff – he's quite nearly mastered Fire in the few months since the incident in the crystal cave, and is a powerful asset with bending alone.

Still…I'm frightened. My last run-in with Azula had been a life-changing moment. I was separated from my friends and family – a bad thing – and feel in love with Zuko – a good thing. I suppose there is no loss without a gain.

"Do you have your Blue Spirit mask?" I ask of him.

"No," a simple reply, "I threw it away long ago." Oh well; Azula may recognize it, anyway. I think I'm just stalling – I don't want to go _now_.

"Come on, Katara." Sokka pokes me in the arm. "I'll distract them while you and Aang look for Toph.

"What about me?"

Sokka clearly isn't use to fitting four people into rescue missions. He hesitates before saying,

"You can be the lookout."

_Wow. _My brother has changed his mind again. He really _is_ trying to get used to Zuko. Putting such a responsibility in Zuko's hands could end or save our lives; clearly he knows this, because he bows slightly in appreciation.

We walk towards the camp, which is about half a mile away and on the bank of a river. Sokka and Zuko split away from Aang and me once we are halfway there.

"So," says Aang quietly. "Do you love him?"

I nearly freeze in my tracks. "Aang…"

"I can see it in your eyes, Katara. You look at him the way I look at you."

Suddenly, I feel like crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're in love and I shouldn't interfere." His head turns away. "The Avatar shouldn't have any worldly attachments." His voice is sincere, but sad.

I bow my head, defeated. "Does Sokka know?"

"No," he responds. "But if he asks, I'll tell him."

"I understand."

We come to the edge of the temporary settlement and fall silent. Along with Azula's personal guard whom we saw earlier, there are twenty-five or so lower ranking men and a few Dai Li agents, making around 40 in all.

Almost immediately I spot a cage like structure of flames, which is being help up by a pair of bored-looking soldiers. One of them says something in a language I do not recognize. Ancient Fire Nation dialect, I guess. Aang and I wait patiently for my brother's promise distraction, but none comes.

We wait.

Nothing. Finally, Aang can wait no longer. "He must be in trouble, or delayed," he says. "We'll have to do it ourselves if we want to find the others and get out of here."

I nod.  
"I'll be the distraction."

Aang refuses. "They will have much more trouble with me. Every man will be after me – no attention paid to a couple of girls."

He's right, of course, but I fear for my friends. It takes me just a forced nod before he leaps into the air, unfolding his staff into a glider. Soaring over the heads of the drowsy men, a shout goes up. The pair guarding the flame box drop their duty instantly, leaving me with a clear view of Toph. She is unconscious, her hands and feet tied.

Dousing whatever remaining flickers of heat there are, I leap towards her, and try to revive her. Hastily the water in my hands surrounds her cuffs, and freeze with a single cool breath. The metal links separate slowly even with an effort from the still-woozy Toph, but soon the blind girl is running, leaving an array of cliffs and boulders behind us to deter the few people pursuing.

Whilst I follow, I see Aang and Sokka also escaping, Zuko bringing up the rear.

There is also Azula.

And I know we _really_ gotta haul butt.


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Runaways

a/n: Caution: contains some blood and general ew.

**Chapter XVIII: The Runaways**

Katara

As soon as Appa comes into sight, I fling myself onto his litter, glancing back just once for a quick head count before climbing to his head and taking up the reins.  
"Yip yip!" The flying bison gives a long grunt before taking off. Almost simultaneously, a series of flaming daggers whistle by my head – but I know Azula will not risk anything more with Aang on board. We get a good distance into the night sky before I hear a groan and swivel around.

"Oh, _no,_" I murmur as I see the reason for Sokka's delay. Aang wordlessly eases the reins from my hold.

Zuko is doubled over, a hole torn in his clothing, a burn crossing his chest. Blood leaks with a scarlet pallor from whatever skin hasn't blackened in the heat. Memories of Jet at Lake Laogai suddenly fill my mind. Unconsciously, I pull off Zuko's shirt and uncork my water pouch.

My gloved hand caresses the wound; I can feel his withering heartbeat as well as his erratic breathing pattern. It's not good. I heal the burn the best I can, but I know it's not enough.

"We have to get him to a Healer," I whisper.

Sokka nods. I can see he's taking this hard. Zuko may be an enemy in his eyes, but my brother is not completely heartless. He has sympathy. The expression is mirrored in Aang's gentle eyes as he looks back briefly, helpless. Then he speaks.

"Where will we find a healer? We're enemies of the Fire Nation, hideaways in the Earth Kingdom, and he could never make it to the North Pole."

"The Earth Kingdom is our best chance," I say.

"…I know a place," croaks Zuko. "Someone, a healer, I met months ago." He winces. "…shouldn't be hard to…" He is having trouble breathing without pain, let alone talking.

"I'm pretty sure you have an internal injury. Lay back, don't talk," I order. He complies with a grunt of pain, no longer leery of the heights, but more of his condition.

"Wait, Katara," protests Aang, "this person he speaks of could be the only hope. We're runaways – there's no other choice. Zuko, where is this person?"

Zuko grimaces. "Should be somewhere west of here…

Aang nods. I look on, silent. It's true; Zuko is in a threatening condition. In addition to the partially-healed burn, I'm fairly sure he has a few broken ribs…and something else is wrong, too.

"What happened?" I ask Sokka as Appa gradually changes direction.

"Someone saw us before we saw them. He was hit by a bolt of lightning."

"It must've been Azula."

My brother nods grimly. "Whoever it was didn't call anyone. She wanted us for herself."

"At least you got away alive," I say optimistically – but really, I am scared. Azula knows we're here now.

Suddenly, I remember Toph. She hasn't spoken since her rescue. Glancing at her, I attempt a conversation: "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, well, Fire-pretty needed some company," she replies nonchalantly. I snort. The blind girl has always been fond of nicknames, but _Fire-pretty_ is going a little too far.

Zuko

The pain is overwhelming. With every breath I take, a shock of lightning shoots up my spine; a cold fire aches at my wound.

But I am not in delirium; I can think perfectly clearly. It's a pity, really, because although I've been through worse things, pain is pain, and delirium would at least distract me.

A few hours pass quickly, and the dawn swallows the night, allowing me to recover some of my strength as the sun rises.

"Feeling better?" I look up to see Avatar Aang sitting by me, much like he did in the forest after I rescued him from Admiral Zhao; except this time he has a bison to steer. I give a brief nod, but eyes show he knows I'm still in pain. "One of the good things about being a Waterbender and Firebender both is my power doesn't rise and fall," he says thoughtfully. "It remains at its peak throughout day and night alike."

I lay quietly. Across from me, Katara and her brother are sleeping peacefully, apparently overcome by last night's exertion. If only they knew how I feel.

Aang seems to have no care for my silence. "So," he begins again. "How long have you and Katara - ?"

Of course. He must've loved her – did she love him back? How they'd fought in the crystal cave - like he'd die for her, and vice versa.

"I don't know," I answer, thinking of the first time I saw her. How long had I loved her? Since the incident with the pirates, when I held her close, by the wrists? Or perhaps when I tied her to the tree.

No; I was merely playing with her then, although I can't deny she was eye-catching. I vaguely recall June, the bounty hunter, suggesting – twice, in fact – that Katara was my "girlfriend". Neither time had I contradicted her. But that was hardly proof of _love_. What about in the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se? When we'd realized the Fire Nation had hurt us both beyond repair…

Perhaps.

There is a fine line between like and love; as there is between like and dislike, dislike and hate.

But in my case, _hatred_ may've been the beginning of love.


	20. Chapter XIX: The Healer

**Chapter XIX: The Healer**

Katara

"I think this is the place he was talking about!" Sokka leans out and points towards a modest home nestled in a rural valley. Aang pulls the reins, nudging Appa into a spiraling descent.

We'd been flying for a good ten hours, and Zuko had fallen into a feverish sleep. I am intensely glad that we've found_ someone_…but hopefully they can help.

Aang hops off Appa's head, running to the house. I follow in anticipation as he passed through a gate, up a set of step, and knocks on the door, panting slightly.

The door slides open about six inches, as if the person behind it is quite timid.

"Hello?" a feminine voice inquires, "Who are you?"

"My name is, er…" Aang and I both realize our mistake, as Aang is easily recognizable.

"Oh! I know your name. What is it you want?" The door opens wide to reveal a simply dressed girl.

"Ah, see, my friend is hurt."

"I don't heal anymore," she says tonelessly, with a blank expression.

"You don't understand," I insist, "he could die if he doesn't get help."

She looks at me as if I'm crazy to suggest such a thing. Then, with a resigned sigh, she waves a hand.

"Bring him here and I'll see what I can do."

"We didn't catch your name," says Aang politely, gripping my arm to keep me from running back to Appa.

"Song," the girl answers. She smiles slightly as if in dismissal. Aang releases me and together we trek back to where Sokka sits unsure, glancing periodically at Zuko. He's away.

"We get all the bad luck, don't we?" I whisper to him. He nods as Sokka and Toph struggle to lift him. Aang tries helping using airbending, but there is little effect. Contributing by supporting his head, the four of us carry the firebender through the gate, up the steps, and into Song's home. Song is sitting over a desk, humming.

"My mother is making stew," she says kindly. "You may stay for dinner if you'd like." She turns, and upon seeing Zuko on the floor, gasps.

"Junior!"

Zuko opens his eyes weakly. "Let's just stick to Li. I hate that nickname."

I look back and forth between the two. _What was going on?_

Zuko notices my confusion.

"…Katara, meet my friend, Song."

"I am not your friend." I look to her. "You stole my mother's ostrich-horse after we fed you and your Uncle, after we healed Mushi of a deadly illness!"

"Li and Mushi?" I snort. Zuko blushes.

"For lack of a better name," Song agrees. "But back to business. Li, what happened?"

"Fire Nation."

"Ah. Yes, I suppose the white jade couldn't do_ that_." Zuko's face flushes yet again.

Zuko

The pain, like most pains, has grown more and more agreeable until it is just a dull, senseless ache in my chest – but I know, and Katara knows, and everyone else knows that I'm in danger. I try to remove my shirt, but it's incredibly difficult to lift my arms. Each tendon and muscle seems to be linked to the injured one. Just my luck, to hurt myself in the one place I can't easily fix or ignore a wound. One of two places, anyhow.

Katara hastens to assist me in my plight, tugging the thick woolen garment over first one arm, then the other. It is still quite an effort to speak, so I let my eyes thank her.

Song gives me the once-over. The last time we met I was not particularly pleasant, so part of me toys with the idea she is planning a way to extend my misery. The part of me that isn't is a little hard to locate right now.

I feel wandering eyes all over: Katara's eyes are resting on my burnt chest, which looks rather nasty at the moment if you ask me; Sokka's eyes are on Katara, as if he is close to deciphering the complex enigma they call his sister; the Avatar's eyes are on Sokka, watching him ponder; and the Earthbender's eyes are simply nowhere.

Song holds a candle up as to further inspect the injury.

After what seemed like hours of being poked and prodded, the healer proceeded to encase me in a gauzy, stiff bandage which wrapped around my torso and over my collar bone; she announced, "Two broken ribs and a punctured lung. He won't be able to move for a few weeks if he wants the chance of a complete recovery."

"_What_?" The candle bursts, startling everyone. Katara quickly extinguishes the flame with a fat ball of water from her pouch; dropped on the spot.

Song sighed. "You've already put yourself at risk my exerting yourself thus far." I scowl and struggle to stand up. Katara steps forward, pushing me back down with a gentle hand.

"She's right, _Li_," she says, emphasizing the false name. "You're lucky to be alive. Don't blow it."

"Hold on," Sokka interrupts loudly. We all look to him in surprise. "I need to talk to my sister. Outside."

_Oh, no._ He gives me one hateful look before dragging Katara away.

Katara

"I can't believe I didn't see this before!" he exclaims. His brow is furrowed. "I trust him, with that 'rescue' story and all, and when he was hurt – "

"Sokka!" I shout. "What are you doing?"

"You love him, don't you?" He points an accusing finger at me.

I am silent. How am I supposed to tell my brother about _this_, of all things? He's taken what was supposed to be Gran-Gran's job.

"Well?"

I can't exactly deny it.

Sokka grabs me by the shoulders. "He forced you, didn't he? He forced you to act like – no, that wouldn't work – he_ brainwashed_ you!"

My brother is officially nuts.

"Sokka." My voice is exasperated. "You're taking this all wrong. It's not that big of a deal."

"I saw the burns on your hands, Katara. Don't tell me _he_ didn't do that."

"He didn't. Azula did." The words choke my throat as I will them to be true.

Sokka twitched. "He's a Firebender, Katara."

"So is Aang."

"He's prince of the Fire Nation!"

"_Exiled_ prince."

"His sister's chasing us…!"

"And look what she did to _him_!"

My brother seems to be out of arguments. He puts on a scowl.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when he destroys everything you _love_."

"I won't. He'd have to destroy you and himself first."

With that, I return to the humble home of Song and her mother.


	21. Chapter XX: Plan of Attack

**Chapter XX: Plan of Attack**

Katara

"Sozin's comet is due in a week." Aang's voice breaks through the silence. We are all once again on Appa: Song had agreed to let Zuko fly – as long as he was lying down. It makes for a less roomy litter over all, but it's been done before. The real problem is the renewed unfriendliness between Zuko and my brother.

"The day the Firebenders' power is doubled?" Zuko ventures. I confirm this with a brief nod.

Sokka snorts. "You should know that, oh Mighty Fire Prince."

"Pathetic. Jealous of an injured man."

"What's to be jealous of?"

"I think we all agree that Aang needs to defeat the Fire Lord _now_," Toph states plainly, interrupting the bickering. "How long will it take to fly to the Fire Nation?"

Aang's face falls. "Stopping for Zuko really delayed us…I guess about five days and nights, assuming Azula slows us down."

"So what's the problem?" I ask. "You have plenty of time to get there and fight Lord Ozai, if we head for the west _now_."

"Because," sighed Aang – more in depression than exasperation – "Appa can't possibly fly that long without stopping, and even if he could, who knows how long it would take to get through to the Fire Lord?"

_Now_ I saw the problem.

"O_kay_," disrupted Toph, "so Aang flies top-speed with Katara and me to the Fire Nation while Sokka distracts Azula and babysits Mr. Moody here."

Zuko shoots the blind girl a poisonous glare. The kind that says, "Once I am safe from Katara's wrath, I will wring your neck for suggesting I waste my time with that hostile weirdo." It is instantly mirrored in Sokka's eyes. I laugh, but query, "Why just us three?"

"Look," Toph insists. She holds up four fingers and taps them in counting. "Air, Water, Earth – and Aang is Fire, too. We've got the _stuff_."

"Hey, so I don't get to go?" Sokka whined.

My friend shrugs. "Someone has to watch the invalid. You know, feed him, bathe him, change him…"

Both Sokka and Zuko immediately have horrified looks on their faces. Toph laughs in satisfaction. "Face it, boys. _You_," she points at my brother, "have no really special abilities, other than being able to throw a boomerang – maybe a few other warrior tricks, I dunno-"

"I know that would come back to bite me in the butt someday," he mutters.

"-and _you_," she turns to Zuko, "can't _stand up_ without risking your life, let alone do anything remotely useful."

The men hang their heads, defeated.

"Well," I say, swallowing. "Is that the plan?" There is a pause of thoughtfulness before everyone nods.

Zuko

"The fate of the world will be decided within a week and I can't _do_ anything to help," I rage, my fist erupting in flames. Since the separation from my nation – the true separation, when I cut my topknot – I had become considerably better at controlling my temper. But this was too much! How could I lie around in oblivion as _my_ life, _Katara's_ life, _everyone's_ lives were held in the fist of my cruel father? The man who never cared about me, who shunned me as I looked to him for love, is now the one who stands between me and the way out of this…_hellhole_.

_It is not fair,_ I think. Nothing had ever been _fair_ for me. I recall what I told Aang at the North Pole. _He says she was born lucky; he said I was lucky to be born._

Katara places a gentle hand on my chest, reminding me to stay reclined. Frankly, I am tired of this – this pain! This restriction! I am tired of the threatening stares from Sokka whenever I'm around her; I'm tired of the sad, relenting look Aang always has for me. I'm tired of being unable to just…_hold_ Katara in my arms and _openly_ tell her my feelings for her. It matters not that she knows them already. _I'm tired of everything. I want my father dead. I want my sister dead: And _I_ want to be the one to do it, not – not some Water Tribe boy or little tattooed monk._

_Don't I deserve revenge for the wrongs done me?_

Katara

It is time. We will split up. We'd purposely been leaving a trail for the past hour or so, sure that Azula would find and follow it to Sokka – much like we found her camp. Time has passed, making Sokka a more experienced leader, and thus intelligent when trying to hide our direction. We'd planned each intricate detail, placed each subtle clue, in the hopes all would go accordingly. We would carry Zuko to a safe hiding spot, then leave on foot. Sokka would then walk to the assigned "campsite" to wait for and busy Azula while we flew as far and fast as possible – heading for the Fire Nation, and what seemed like doom.

"This is a good place," Zuko grunts, and we lay him down, panting, in an alcove between the roots of an oak tree which had taken guard over the stream bed. He sighs and rearranges himself, taking several raspy breaths as he did.

Sokka watches, then steps toward me, lonely tears streaming inconspicuously down his dark cheeks. "This may be the last time we see each other," he whispers as we hug.

"I wish you could come…"

"Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most," Sokka quotes, but we both feel a pang of loneliness at the thought of separation. We'd grown closer than I knew over the years, I realize.

Releasing my sibling, I kneel over Zuko, who is reclined against the tree roots. He seizes my hand with courage.

"Remember me," he says. "I love you. And if this works – if we both get out of this alive…"

I smile weakly. "I love you, too. And just think. You are the future Fire Lord. You can end the war, injured or not." _If we succeed._ I place a chaste kiss on his chapped lips and step away, looking at the ground. The mood is serious and no one, not even my brother, says anything about the words – or actions – we'd just exchanged. Aang hugs Sokka and Toph hugs me.

Then, "It's time to go." We climb aboard Appa, the three of us, walking towards glory or imminent death.


	22. Chapter XXI: The Hands of a Savior

**Chapter XXI: The Hands of a Savior**

Zuko

As soon as they have disappeared from sight, the Water Tribe boy turns to me, an unidentifiable expression on his face. I swallow, looking up at him defiantly.

"Look," he says stiffly. "Right now, my sister and best friends – my family – are heading for the heart of the Fire Nation. I'm about to basically sacrifice myself to Azula. If _anyone_ survives this next week and a half, it'll be _you_." He pauses for breath.

"So…" Sokka seems unusually hesitant. "Just…don't forget the cause."

I nod, my throat feeling dry. _He is worried I would fall back to the Fire Nation. As if I could._ Sokka turns, apparently done. He heaves a pack over his shoulder and starts walking, straight-backed and stiff-legged.

Words urge to leap from my throat and for once, I let them. "Good luck."

"You too." Then he's gone, and I'm alone with nothing but a few supplies and my frightened heart.

Katara

Three days and nights of constant flying await us, if Sokka succeeds. We had decided to give him two hours to do his job – Azula tends to work quickly – but it is crucial to keep moving the entire time as to cover as much distance as possible. We sit upon Appa as the giant bison walks with great strides through the large clutch of trees and general foliage; we are ready to fly at any time.

"Hopefully this actually works," worries Aang. "Appa's never flown so far, so fast, so long."

Toph shrugs. "He'll have to. What I'm hoping is I don't go _crazy_ from being stuck in the air so long."

"I hope…" but I trail off. My friends know what I hope for. The safety of my brother and my love. The defeat of the Fire Nation. My life. World peace. Little stuff like that.

Zuko

The forest is amazingly quiet. To think that one day very, very soon, my father may meet his match. My sister may've already met hers, for no matter how insignificant the Water Tribe boy seems, he is a clever, useful warrior for one who has no bending skills. I snort when I realize I'm trying to like him for _her_ sake.

But…back to my current situation. I haven't much to do; my injury is hurting enough to convince me to keep still, no matter how I hate to. I realize I may be sitting here for weeks, unknowing, if they're unsuccessful. It isn't really likely I'll be found here. How I wish I could have someone with me – Katara, or my uncle, even. His words come back to me like an old, recurring dream.

_Ever since I lost my son…I think of you as my own._

I know, Uncle. We'll meet again.

If only I could make those words come true.

Katara

We've been flying for twelve hours, and things aren't looking good.

"Can't we stop for awhile?" Toph screws up her face.

"This was _your_ plan," I remind her.

"I know," she moans, "but I still feel blind up here."

"We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Actually," interrupts Aang, "we do need to stop. We're low on water."

I glance at him. "We didn't bring enough water?"

"We did, but Momo drank it all." Momo purrs in a throaty protest.

"O_kay_," I say, slightly annoyed. "We'll stop in the next village and _I'll_ get supplies. Appa can have a break while I'm out, anyway."

"Why you?" asks Aang, puzzled.

"Because I'm the only one _without_ a bounty on my head."

"Oh. Right." He blushes.

The next village, however, unfortunate as I am, is largely a trading point. Though in past days I would've feared running into Zuko, that's obviously not a problem now. Mainly, I am hounded to buy this or that, trade such and such, until I'm about ready to rip off my ears. I envy Aang and Toph, who are probably relaxing on Appa right now.

I fill several canteens as well as the water pouch kept at my side. In addition to this, I purchase a few extra supplies.

I'm carrying the goods back towards my hidden friends when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stop in my tracks; my body goes rigid; I don't dare to even turn around for fear I'll see an agent of the Dai Li, or worse, Azula herself. However, the grip tightens, ending my thoughts of bolting. Idly, I observe that it's a man's hand. I turn, and gasp at what I see.

"Iroh!" I exclaim. The round Fire Nation man smiles sheepishly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Lucky for me it's you and not someone whose back looks like yours," he chuckles, then releases my shoulder. "I hope I didn't startle you."

_Yes, you did._

"No, you didn't."

"Your expression says otherwise." I smile and stand there, silent and awkward.

"So," I start, "You were free this whole time?"

His face sobers considerably. "Not exactly," he says. "My death was faked, for who knows what reason…and I was forced to…er…take advantage of my bending mastery."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ah. But I don't understand…why didn't you find Zuko? He's lost without you. He tries to hide it, but…"

The old man sighs as I trail off. "So you've been traveling with him."

"Yes." My face flushes involuntarily. Stupid face.

"Where is he?" His expression is one of a worried father.

"He was hurt, and had to be left behind."

"Left behind from what?"

"We're…well…we're heading for the Fire Nation," I say in a low, quiet voice, taking care not to let any passersby hear.

"So you're going to save the world." Iroh looks at me with full, respectful eyes, and bows.

"Yes," I agree. My heart is pounding, however, deep within my chest. How will Zuko react once he learns his beloved uncle is alive and well? Part of me is overjoyed for him, while another part of me is frightened – frightened that my beloved will not even live to know. I turn to the old retired general with hopefulness in my voice.

"Iroh – you can go find him, help him. I'll tell you where his is…"

The chubby man, bedecked in Earth Kingdom green and yellow, folds his hands together and bows deeply. "I would be incredibly grateful," replies he in his wise old voice.

"Just take him a message for me."

"Anything."

Whipping a spare scrap of paper from my pocket, I contemplate what I should say. Iroh offers me a brush and ink ("I carry them in case someone needs to write a letter") and I take them wordlessly, hesitating before beginning to write.


	23. Chapter XXII: Memories

A/n: Okay, I realized I completely left out any such mention of Aang's firebending progress from this story. For that, I apologize. However, it's a little too late for him to learn. XD So, I'll explain it all in a side story. How's that?

Oh, by the way, let's get some reviews in! Ten reviews for this chapter will make me smile  More will make me GRIN GRIN GRIN.

**Chapter XXII: Memories**

Zuko

The next morning is a cool touch on my skin. I awake, bleary-eyed and shivering very slightly.

"Stupid." I should've used the blanket they left me. I cup my hands and blow steam into them, warming myself instantly.

_Remember your breath of fire; it could save your life_

I blink. Why do Uncle's words come back to me at a time like this? After I heard of his death, all I had wanted was to forget…

_"Azula…"_

_"Yes, Zuzu?"_

_"I don't want to help you anymore."_

_"I'm afraid you no longer have a choice." Cold, appraising eyes, boring into me._

_"I…I betrayed Uncle."_

_"And you are betraying me, your own _sister_, with what you're doing."_

_"This is my fault! It's my fault! I don't want anything to do with this anymore…!"_

_"You're right. It _is_ your fault." Blue. Flames, not lightning. It flashes by me, barely missing, then at me…screaming…and the fire fades to red._

Katara

Because we have a huge expanse of time to fill, I decide to tell the other three of the encounter with Iroh, as well as my story since Azula's attack on the group. I recount my scramble up the riverbank, how Zuko had watched over me until I felt better and help me regain my memory, how we'd decided to search for them all together. I tell them almost everything without hesitation. But I carefully exclude the more…private moments we'd shared – because in all honesty, who wants to know about _that? _It probably takes all of Aang's strength to leave me be while I fall in love with a man who had once tried to capture us.

…my friend is…_incredibly_ understanding.

Zuko

Somehow I'd drifted back into sleep, but the nightmare I'd had was a recurring one. The memories are painful, and difficult to conceal, but…somehow I've done it.

No one really understands what I've gone through, not even Katara. M father never loved me; my sister constantly surpassed and taunted me. I was already emotionally scarred when fate struck a few final blows: the disappearance of my mother and the Agni Kai against my father, which resulted in this…_disfigurement_…and the exile from my country.

My three-year pursuit of the Avatar, intense and self-strengthening as it was, turned out to be a sham. Not only had I wasted so much of my life trying to please my father and earn his approval, but I realized there was no hope – no hope of going home to the land and people I love.

But there _is_ hope. I have _made_ hope.


	24. Chapter XXIII: United Once More

**Chapter XXIII: United Once More**

Katara

"The hard part," informs Aang. "Getting to the Fire Nation capital."

"Are we really going to go through with this?" I question.

"Yup," Toph declares plainly. "Don't get cold feet at a time like this, Sweetness."

"We have to," Aang adds, an expression of bravery gracing his youthful features. "It's my destiny – if I don't stop Lord Ozai now, no one will be able to. Everything will fall out of balance."

"I…I just…wish I could go back to my dad and Gran-Gran. Before it's too late." _Before the war ends. Before the Fire Nation finishes this._

Aang watches me for a second. "Don't worry, Katara. Everything will be fine."

Zuko

I look at my self-made calendar – a series of dashes in the root of the tree, put there by the dagger Uncle gave me. Two days and two nights. They should be near by now, very near. If everything has gone as planned. For once, I understand Katara's feelings when she'd been ill. Left in the dark, not knowing – it is a heartbreaking way to live.

_"Out!" she shrieks. I am shocked and frightened. Never, _never_ does Azula lose her "cool". She is cold, calculating, merciless – but not messy. Not emotional. Not angry._

_My sister…fourteen years old and a trained killer. Set after me, her older brother._

_"Get out of my sight!"_

_I am weak. And it's my fault. Everything that's happened is my fault._

Katara

"A blockage!" shouts Aang."

Clambering over to the edge of the litter, I say, "But Zhao isn't after us anymore. What…!"

"It's a war tactic." We all turn to look at Toph. "By cutting off the merchants' ships from other nations, they destroy a source of revenue and supplies for enemies."

We all blink at her. Then,

"Should we run the blockade?" That's from Aang.

"I hate to say this, but…yes. We've done it before. Maybe we can do it again," I decide.

"Whoohoo!" Toph claps her hands. "Let's go!"

"Appa, yip yip!" The flying bison grunts and increases his altitude – but we all know he's pretty tired.

As we approach, we ascend into the clouds, not wanting anyone to realize this is the Avatar's bison. Surprisingly, we get no reaction from the strict line of ships below. The cold grey blockade ignores us as they might ignore a fly.

"Maybe they don't see us." My voice is quiet, hopeful. I'm surprised at how much it's changed.

"Never look it a gift skunk-bear in the mouth," quoted Aang.

"I thought it was platypus-bear," commented Toph.

"No one can really remember anyway," shrugged Aang.

_No one can really remember._

I know how they feel.

Zuko

I've grown accustomed to the throbbing ache in my side, and I think back to my time with my uncle. After realizing my exile would not end, I was forced to swallow my pride and live as a simple refugee. My heart twists just at the memories. My beautiful nation…which I was destined to rule…taken away fro me. Azula has taken my birthright to the throne in the same way my father took Uncle Iroh's.

I think of Lu Ten, my cousin. He was destined to rule as well, but the war had taken his life, eliminating his own bloodline.

And Fire Lord Azulon, my grandfather. He, at least, had the honor to scorn my father's suggestion that Iroh be excluded as an heir. _Then again, he ordered me to be killed. An innocent ten year-old._

…the Avatar is also innocent.

Holding my head in my hands, I ask myself over and over what I did in a past life to be born into such a corrupt family. Why am I the one being punished when it is my power-hungry father and blood-thirsty sister who are prolonging this war? _Why?_

But I remember the incident at the North Pole. The ocean spirit had attacked Zhao, not me. I remember that I am lucky to be alive now, having exerted myself after such an injury. And I think, _Maybe this is meant to be._

I'm dozing off when I hear footsteps. Instantly, I am up and ready to fight – but the mere effort of standing rips at my lung and I choke, with each cough weakening, trying to hold back cries of hurt.

Then I fall.

"Oh, my Prince," murmurs a voice. "What has this war done to you?"

Hands cradle my head, and, subconsciously, I note them as familiar.

"Rest, my son."


	25. Chapter XXIV: The Fire Lord

A/n: I understand you want to know what Sokka's up to. I assure you his story will be told.

**Chapter XXIV: The Fire Lord**

Katara

We have long ago left Appa to wonder. Aang still carries his bison whistle, in case of an emergency, but it seems to me there will be none until we get to the Palace. We all are wearing red hooded cloaks, which fairly help as disguises. However, in the capitol of the Fire Nation, I admit we are never safe.

The Fire Nation made two impressions on me. The first is that it is amazingly easy to get into, without Zhao, Azula, or Zuko on our tail. The second is that it is _incredibly_ cultural, even more so than the North Pole. Everywhere people are dressed in red, often with gold trimming. There are magnificent buildings everywhere circled by ponds and fiery-petaled flowers.

"How will we _ever_ find the Palace?" moans Aang.

"Right there." Toph points and I turn to see what it is.

I can hardly believe my eyes. There are no words poetic and intense enough to describe the way the capitol building looks. It is flowing and elegant, yet burns hard lines into my memory, vivid and direct in the glowing, graceful beauty it has. It is the largest building in the city, and that is saying _a lot_. It is surrounded by a wide expanse of gardens, ponds, _lakes_, fountains; quaint animals scurry over neatly trimmed hedges and across cracked-stone paths. There are noble ladies and men strolling along these paths. All this is flanked by iron fencing.

_This is the place Zuko was raised._

Suddenly I feel _very_ intimidated.

"How will we get in?" I whisper.

Aang turns. "We can't just walk in, obviously," he replies very quietly.

"Maybe –"

"Wait." Toph breaks in, sounding thoughtful. "What if we just disguise ourselves as servants sent to present Lord Ozai with a gift?"

Silence.

"Toph…you're starting to scare me with how helpful you are being."

"Anything for you, Sugar Queen."

Zuko

They would be there, by now. How I wish I could be with them, back in the Fire Nation. Here, I only feel low and dirty, unable to do anything, and there is dull pain with every breath.

I wonder if Katara has seen the Palace yet. I wonder if she's thinking about me, thinking of the passion we'd shared.

Katara

(A/n: I totally made up the name Phao-may. Hopefully it's nothing bad. XD)

"We bring a royal gift to be delivered personally to His Majesty, the Fire Lord Ozai," Toph tells the court guard, bowing deeply as I struggle to keep a straight face. The guard looks skeptically at the large orange crate between us.

"From whom?" he questions

"The Phao-mays," Toph answers. The guard looks surprised.

"One moment, please." He disappears.

"The Phao-mays?" My question is directly solely at Toph.

"The richest, snobbiest family of non-royal blood in the Fire Nation," she explained. "Once friends of the Bei Fongs – that is, before the war. Now they're greedy like everyone else. They never give anyone anything, but if they did, it'd be _good_."

"Ah."

The guard returned, looking curious. "You may see the Fire Lord. I will lead you."

The two of us pick up the crate, following the gatekeeper crab-legged down a very long, very decorated hallway. He pauses before a large crimson curtain and exchanges a few words with two guards there.

"Enter," resounds a commanding voice. I swallow. The guards separate and our guide pushes the curtain open, exposing a wide room. It is draped with heavy red material on all sides and there is a row of fire surrounding a raised platform which runs the length of the room.

Behind the wall of fire is a large throne, and there sits the Fire Lord. Set in his long black hair is a tall golden crown, shaped like a flame. I try to mask my surprise…but I feel like I'm looking at an older, scarless version of Zuko.

"State your business."

Toph nudges me as we set down the crate.

"W-we bring a gift from the Phao-may dynasty," I stutter, suddenly afraid. I kneel in a deep bow, my forehead nearly touching the floor, as my friend had instructed. She does the same.

"Very well. Open the crate." His voice is cold, emotionless. _You'd think a guy would be happy to get a gift from a rich noble family._ I know I would.

But then again, it's not really a gift from the Phao-mays, so I shouldn't be complaining.

Toph stands, as do I, and begins to pry off the lid of the crate.


	26. Chapter XXV: The Beauty of Things

**Chapter XXV: The Beauty of Things**

Katara

Aang leaps out of the crate like an eagle from a cage – hungry for freedom, but hungrier still for _justice_. This was the leader of the Fire Nation. The country which has shattered his childhood, which has hunted him for only identity, but more so has hurt and oppressed his people – the people of the world. He does nothing for revenge, but to _save_ what is left of his ward. He has been entrusted with the very balance of life, death, love, hate, Yin, Yang, and the four elements; he intends to use that trust the way he was meant to.

But at the same time, the Fire Lord Ozai is ready to fight for – not what he loves, for he _loves_ nothing – but for what he _has_ and _wants_. In the bursts of fire, water, wind, and earth that ensue, Toph and I have very little to contribute. Aang twist, kicks, punches; dips, slides, sinks; spins, ducks, flips; slams, charges, stamps. The mixture of the elements and the four fighting styles is obvious in him as he dodges, blocks, and returns the Fire Lord's attacks.

The ruler, however, has a distinct advantage. He is older – physically – stronger, more experienced in the world of war. He has seen things I could never imagine. He has done things a pirate would blush at. And he has two dozen or so grown men on his side.

Even with these righteously earned powers at hand, Aang begins to tire, fall back. As I whip an arm of water at Ozai, I am shocked at how powerful the Firebender is. The distraction costs me precious time. Without warning, I am surrounded by guards. Toph is in a similar situation, I observe, panicked that this effort was futile.

The series of events which follow are so like the events in the crystal cave it's eerie. I conjure an octopus of liquid as protection, silently thanking the spirits I had mastered that trick. Immediately the guards back away – frightened, perhaps? _Ha._ Toph forms a tent of stone, as does Aang.

I have a feeling, however, that Aang's motive is different from ours; and I'm proven right when he emerges, eyes and tattoos glowing. My tears flow freely over my minimal wounds as I see my best friend in the Avatar state, possibly for the last time. The previous time I saw this, I had loved him. Now, I love the man who tried to strike him down. It is an oddly beautiful sight and thought. He does not rise up on a column of light, as before, but, in one smooth, long motion, sweeps his arm to the side, instantly knocking everyone – including me – to the ground with an unbelievably strong gust of wind. He moves stiffly, in a trance-like state, towards the Fire Lord, who is scrambling to his feet.

There is an explosion of color, and everything goes black.

Zuko

There is a presence with me, so familiar, but I am tired…so tired.

Cold…as if I've reached the freezing point. Something feels changed inside me. The empty space in my heart has disappeared – not filled, but simply disappeared. I am not satisfied – merely justified.

And I know…they have succeeded.


	27. Epilogue

A/n: Thank you _so_ much, everyone who has read, enjoyed, and commented upon _The Freezing Point_. There _are_ a few loose ends which I intend to tie up in smaller companion stories. Hopefully, this ending is satisfying for you readers.

Those of you who spurred me on: _All_ reviewers, but especially Nyx Night Goddess, RaeBBfan, and all y'all with the encouraging, helpful comments! On to the epilogue!

**Epilogue**

Katara stood at the balcony's edge, looking out. Things the last few days had been messy, _horrible_. There was first the task of finding Zuko – it was essential that he claim the throne before word got out to Azula about her father's death. He had been discovered in a weak, ill state – alive thanks to Iroh – but he'd strengthened, determined not to waste this chance given him at the defeat of his father.

Finding Sokka was the next priority for Katara, but whatever he had gone through had left him…changed. Azula was gone; her whereabouts unknown – and Sokka would say nothing. Her brother just wasn't the same goofball.

"It's what war does," Zuko had said. War, for him, left him and his nation stricken. There were those who were glad for the end of the war; others adamantly denied Zuko's birthright. He'd had to reintroduce himself to his people – the banished, disgraceful Prince now a mighty Lord.

"The truth is," commented Zuko, coming to stand beside her, "did I not fulfill the terms of my exile? I returned the Avatar to the Fire Nation. I was heir to the throne the minute you stepped on land."

Katara leaned on him comfortably. "It's over, Zuko. It's really over."

He turned, taking her hands in his. "I know." The new Fire Lord gazed at her a moment, then bent over, softly touching his lips to her. She returned the kiss before once again leaning into him, this time in a comforting embrace.

"Will you stay for my coronation?" he asked.

"I will."

"And…" he hesitated.

She raised a brow.

"I…"

"Spit it out, you big baby."

He blushed – something he didn't do often. "I'm Fire Lord now…and there's supposed to be a…a consort…"

Katara stared at him. She should've seen this coming, but…

"Zuko. I'm only fourteen years old. That's not even marrying age in my tribe. You're seventeen. Are you crazy?"

He looked down. "I know. I just thought…"

"It's alright. Maybe…maybe in the future."

He nodded.

"First, I want to see my family." She looked out again at the horizon, the brilliant blazing globe of a sun sinking into the distant sea. After 100 years of war, it really _was_ over.


End file.
